What is and what should never be
by evil.knevil
Summary: After being paired with her former DADA professor in a dangerous mission for the Order, Hermione realises that even in times of unrest, love can be found in the most unexpected of places. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The failed mission

**Hey all! This is my first HP fic. It's experimental for the moment. So tell me if you like it and want me to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did.**

_**What is and what should never be**_

Beads of sweat clung to her brow as the young witch held her breath, not wanted to make a single sound. She remained unblinking and frowned, ignoring the tears that were now threatening to fall from her eyes from being held open so long. She would not allow herself to fall into a false sense of security, only to make an error. It would be that sort of careless mistake that could cost her this mission. Hermione Granger did not make mistakes.

After what seemed like hours, she made the tiniest move towards the iron gates of the large white mansion, the hairs on her arm prickling in response to the chilly night air. Fingering her vine wood wand in her pocket, Hermione continued to edge forward towards the gate, glancing backwards every few seconds towards Ron, who had been assigned her mission partner. The target had now come into sight. Large black robes billowed as the cloaked man took out his wand. He was not alone. Another large man soon joined him, startling the cloaked figure. They were soon deep in conversation. Hermione strained her ear to pick up on what they were talking about, wishing she had brought one of Fred and George's extendable ears with her, but to no luck. They were too far away. Hermione weighed her options, choosing to apparate behind a bush closer to the pair. She kept her eyes on the target and was relieved that she could now make out some of what was being said.

"Lestrange wants to attack in two months time."

"Two months? Doesn't that seem a little soon considering the details of the plan?"

"If you have a problem with it Avery," the larger man sounded strained. "I suggest you take it up with Lestrange. He's the one in charge not me."

"No, no problem. It just means a hell of a lot of more work for us though. Who does Lestrange think he is anyway? Prancing about that mansion like he owns the place."

"He _does_ own the place Avery."

"Well who made him boss?"

"Have a better plan do you?" The first wizard shook his head grumbling to himself. "You realize that Dumbledore's order is still operating don't you? Which means we have to be on our guard. They can't find out what we're planning otherwise we'll be chucked into Azkaban before you can blink."

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise. The death eaters weren't supposed to know about their underground missions. The Order had made sure that secrecy and discretion was the top most priority. She shifted her weight to her left leg, unaware of the twig that lay beneath it. A small snap filled her ears and Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat, horrified that she was heard. She froze as she hoped that the sound would go ignored.

"Did you hear that Knott?"

"Hear what?" said the man irritably.

"That noise. I think we're being watched." The man whispered. Knott now tensed up visibly and began peering into the dense foliage surrounding the house.

"Do you see something behind those bushes?" Knott pointed to a group of large bushes, one of them hiding a petrified Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt her heart stop as she moved her gaze millimeters to where Ron was stationed outside the gate. She widened her eyes and gave a series of miniscule shakes of the head. Understanding her meaning, Ron looked alarmed. It was time to leave. The mission had failed. Hermione clenched her wand and apparated with a tiny crack back outside the gate.

"We have to go!" she whispered hurriedly. "_Now_!" Grabbing Ron's hand, Hermione apparated back to the door outside the headquarters. Ron made a light tapping noise on the door of Grimmauld Place and waited for an answer.

"I doubt there are many people up at this hour." He whispered, looking at his watched. It was half past two. The pair had left at ten o'clock.

"Still, we have to wait. We can't just apparate into the house." Hermione replied frustrated, sighing. Although the initial panic of being caught was gone, Hermione was still anxious about being forced to abandon the mission, feeling as though she had let the order down.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Said Ron, sensing her distress. "It could have happened to anyone. I'm just glad that we managed to get out of there before it was too late." Not wanting to think about what might have happened had they been seen, Ron shivered and returned his attention to the door. Hermione knocked a little harder, eliciting a shuffle of footsteps from within.

"Who is it?" spoke a soft voice.

"Remus is that you? It's Hermione Granger. My favourite book is Hogwarts: A History." She spoke calmly.

"Uh, Ron Weasley. Biggest Chudley Cannons fan. I have three posters of them in my bedroom."

"Come in." replied the voice, cracking open the door. Hermione and Ron slipped inside, hanging up their traveling cloaks beside the door.

"Sorry about the timing." Ron called into the hallway.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered. "Keep it down!" Ron blushed.

"Oops. Sorry." The two walked towards the kitchen where they found Remus sitting down at one of the chairs. Joining him, Hermione and Ron pulled out chairs next to him. He looked up at them expectantly.

"You're back early." He merely stated. A look of apprehension flitted to Hermione's face as she looked towards Ron for an explanation.

"We almost got caught. It was too dangerous for us to be there any longer."

"But I did manage to pick up some important information." Added Hermione, leaving out the reason why exactly they were forced to leave.

"You can tell everyone tomorrow." Remus calmly told her, aware of her tensed figure. "Now, I think its time you head off to bed. We can regroup in the morning." Ron headed towards the hallway.

"You coming Hermione?" he asked. Hermione snapped out the daze that she had fallen into.

"You go ahead Ron. I don't know if I can sleep just yet." Nodding, Ron made his way upstairs, tiptoeing to avoid awaking the rest of the residents. "Trouble sleeping?" Hermione asked her former professor. He simply smiled at her serenely and Hermione noted something melancholy in his grey eyes.

"I'm afraid so. Though I must ask why you are still awake. I would assume that you would be tired."

"I just…" Hermione's voice faltered. "It was my fault we had to leave. I stepped on a twig and I was heard though fortunately not seen. I just can't believe I botched up this mission." Hermione placed her head in her hands as she said this. Remus, realizing that Hermione was probably berating herself for her error, moved closer to where the witch sat silently.

"Don't blame yourself Hermione." His voice was soft and smooth. "It happens to the best of us. Just look forward. It wasn't a lost cause altogether from what I gather. There is opportunity to return." Hermione looked up at him. His sandy brown hair was disheveled around his face and Hermione watched his pale skin gleam in the moonlight filtering through the kitchen window. It was not full moon yet but Hermione could tell that it was coming soon.

"You look tired." She stated, bringing her eyes from his torso to his face as she felt a blush creep up to her neck. She was met another small smile from him as he nodded.

"I know. But I can't sleep."

"Me neither." Hermione replied, suppressing the urge to giggle at the situation. She would not be like Parvati or Lavender she told herself.

"Would you like me to make you a sleeping draught?" he asked after some time had passed between them.

"No thank you Remus." She said softly. "I'd rather sleep would come to me rather than force it."

"I guess that's where you and I agree." He grinned, flashing his canine teeth, which were seemed sharper than usual.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, the moonlight beaming onto the kitchen table, as if another soul joining the company. Remus Lupin took the time to survey the witch before him. This was not the first time that he found himself examining her. He sometimes watched her study in the library, watching as she soaked in the knowledge of books she read, occasionally bursting with enthusiasm as she found a particularly interesting passage. He could understand her joy of learning as it was something that he too experienced. He often preferred the company of books rather than people. At least books weren't able to judge him, condemn him due to his unfortunate condition.

He continued to watch her and she had begun to shift nervously in her chair. Lupin scolded himself for letting his gaze intrude on her personal space. Hermione however merely turned the corners of her mouth into what a smile. Her eyes had lost the innocence they had once held when he first met her. Of course, they had all been forced to grow up much too quickly. War did that to a person. He returned a reassuring smile, knowing that she still blamed herself for what had happened on her mission with Ron. Standing up, Remus placed a calloused hand on her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." He spoke softly. "And I mean that." He added before she had the chance to reply. "I'm going to bed to try and get some sleep. I suggest you do the same. Goodnight." Giving her shoulder a light squeeze he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Remus. And thanks." He left the kitchen and towards his bedroom. He lay in his bed and tried to make the image of Hermione's haunting smile, which was now burnt into the insides of his eyelids, disappear.

**Review! I would love to hear your thoughts and advice.**


	2. The meeting of the Order

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did.**

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! Here is the next chapter. I would love any constructive criticism and advice on how to make this fic even better!**

_**What is and what should never be**_

_**The meeting of the Order**_

Hermione opened her bleary eyes and cursed the sun for shining so strongly through her window. She spotted a pair of hazel eyes watching her intently from the end of her bed.

"Aaargh!" Hermione yelped as the redhead merely grinned. "God Ginny, don't do that!" Ginny laughed so hard she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Okay so I had to wait for ages," she let out between giggles, "but it was totally worth it!" she gasped for air, clutching her stomach as she did so. Hermione rolled her eyes at the younger girl but couldn't help but smile in response. Ginny had grown to be a close friend over the last few, someone who would understand her when Harry and Ron couldn't. Of course, they hardly had the same interests, Ginny preferring to play Quidditch as opposed to reading in the library but despite that, the pair of girls found that they had enough to talk about to sustain lengthy conversations.

"Mum says breakfast is ready and to come down as soon as you can. I'll tell her you're having a shower first though." Ginny said, wrinkling her nose at her. "Geez Hermione, you look a mess. What _were_ you doing with Ron last night?" she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Absolutely nothing and you can wipe that smirk off your face too." Ginny chuckled.

"If you say so."

"You know it's not like that anyway." Hermione continued. "We're just meant to be friends. I think last year proved that to you." Ginny thought back to the previous year. Their attempt at dating had been nothing short of disastrous.

"You're right. Anyway, oh, McGonagall wants you to know that she's called a meeting for the Order tonight in response to your arrival. Apparently Remus said that you had found out some important information." Hermione nodded. "Oh, and before I forget, Mum wants you and I to fix up one of the bedrooms for when Charlie arrives from Romania. That'll give us time to catch up on our gossip."

"Okay." Hermione grumbled as she rolled out of bed and staggered towards the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slipped on a black t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans before muttering a drying spell on her hair and tying it into a braid down the nape of her neck. She was somewhat more alert than she had been when Ginny had awoken her and noticed that everyone seemed to already be down at breakfast.

"Oh Hermione dear, I was wondering when you'd be down." Called Molly Weasley, announcing her presence at the table. "You just missed Harry and Ron. Here, take this." She handed Hermione a plate. "Help yourself. You must be starving dear." Hermione nodded, deciding it was best not to argue with the female Weasley. She sat down at the table and helped herself to some eggs, bacon and toast. It seemed that Harry and Ron weren't the only ones she'd missed. Most of the usual occupants had already finished breakfast. The only people left were herself, Ginny and Lupin, who was sipping coffee quietly at the end of the table and staring off into space.

"Morning girls." He gave a curt nod as he acknowledged their presence.

"Morning." She and Ginny replied. Hermione noticed that he looked even wearier in the daylight than he had last night. There were dark circles under his eyes and he had forgotten to shave.

Remus felt her eyes grazing him, scrutinizing his poor form no doubt, he thought to himself. Tired was an understatement to what he was feeling at the moment. After being unable to sleep at all last night, he felt restless and fatigued. It was the effect of the full moon which was drawing nearer but Remus hoped that no one realized how badly it affected him.

"Hermione." His voice was hoarse. "I was hoping that perhaps later today you could help me with something in the library."

"Sure. Perhaps after dinner though? I have to clean the guestroom with Ginny today."

"Certainly, whenever you find the time." He resumed staring out the window. Throughout this exchange Hermione had not failed to notice Ginny's knowing looks and raised eyebrows.

"What?" she hissed when she could no longer take her friend's silent attempt at communicating with her.

Ginny glanced at Lupin who had forgotten they were there. "He sounds terrible."

"I know. The full moon must be drawing nearer."

"It's not only that." Ginny whispered. "It's that…well didn't you hear?" Hermione shook her head. "Apparently, he's ditched Tonks." Hermione widened her eyes slightly in surprise. "I know." Continued Ginny. "She was moping around even more than usual the last two days. I feel sorry for her. But I heard, from a secret source," Ginny leaned even closer towards Hermione. "That she was seeing another wizard on the side and that he found out." Remus looked up at the whispering pair, looking uncomfortable. Hermione gave Ginny a sharp jab in the ribs to prevent her from speaking about the topic any further. Ginny smiled at Lupin and stood up from her chair. "Come on Hermione," she said. "We better get started on that room." She left the kitchen, leaving Hermione to follow after her.

Remus looked at Hermione and she gave him a look of sympathy before calling out.

"Ginny! Wait for me!" she looked back towards him. "I'll see you at the meeting tonight." He nodded.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning cleaning the spare bedroom with Ginny, which had unfortunately for them, been subjected to a Doxy infestation. Covering their noses and mouths, the two sprayed the Doxy's while Ginny kept Hermione up to date on the romances of the witches and wizards they knew. Hermione was quite sick of knowing which lucky wizard Lavender Brown was dating at this very moment but found herself welcoming the distraction. She had not been able to stop feeling guilty after what happened last night despite Lupin's reassuring words.

After making the spare bedroom fit for habitation the two girls went outside for a quick bite. It was past the usual lunchtime and the pair was lucky enough to miss the typical rush. Hermione felt her eyes begin to droop in the hot afternoon sun and excused herself to her room where she laid her head on her pillow and promptly fell sleep. When she awoke she found that it was nearly sunset and cursed, trying to gather herself for the Order meeting that was about to take place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus hung up his coat and sighed. After spending the entire day at the ministry filling out paperwork for the Order, he found that he was thoroughly exhausted, if not more than before. And then there was the meeting tonight which was due to start in a few minutes. Remus walked into the kitchen running a hand through his shaggy hair and greeted the others who had arrived early. Kingsley Shacklebolt was seated at the end of the table with a very excited looking Ron Weasley beside him. Ron was trying to explain something no doubt related to Quidditch, his arms flailing in the air.

"Evening Remus." Said Arthur Weasley, motioning for him to sit next to the seat that he had occupied. Remus took a seat and was joined soon after by Ginny Weasley who had just recently come of age. Minutes passed and soon enough everyone was seated at the table. Hermione looked flushed as she slipped into the spare seat alongside Snape.

"Is everyone here?" called McGonagall, her eyes skimming across the table. Hermione took note of those present. Beside Kingsley and Ron sat Harry and Ginny. Next to them, were Mad-Eye, Tonks, Mundungus, Fred and George. Bill and Fleur were still yet to return from their assignment. The remaining seats were taken by Molly Weasley, Arthur, Lupin and McGonagall. Snape sat silently on Hermione's right with a disdainful look on his face. "Now that we've gathered round, I think it's important that we pay attention." She glared at the twins who had been in deep conversation with Dung. "Good. Now Ron and Hermione returned last night." Many eyes rounded to them, not realizing that they were present. "Hermione, would you like to give your report?"

Hermione cleared her throat and glanced over at Ron before beginning. She hadn't prepared anything but figured it was not the kind of assignment where one would take notes.

"Well, first of all the death eaters decided to meet at Rodolphus Lestrange's manor. From what I gathered they seem to be planning some sort of attack however I don't know on whom. It's going to take place in two months, I'm fairly sure of that." She straightened her back and continued. "We weren't able to approach the house, what we heard was from a conversation that took place just outside the house."

Suppressing the rising shame in her stomach, Hermione went on. "Lestrange is in charge although not everyone seems to be happy about this. But, despite of this, no one seems to be disagreeing due to lack of a better plan. Also," she paused and looked around. "They know about us." At this, many eyes widened. "They know that the Order is continuing to operate without Dumbledore so we have to be even more careful about our missions."

"Any suggestions on what we should do given this recent information?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking towards Hermione.

"Um…I think…we should continue to send teams of people so that we can get a further idea of what exactly they are planning."

"I agree." Harry had been quiet until now. "Hermione's right. We can't just sit back because they know we're active. We just have to be invisible to them. But we must get our timing right. There's no point sending people every day. I know for a fact that there are still other ways of infiltrating their plans. The ministry for example. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley can search around for anyone willing to talk. There's a high risk in what we have to do, but we can't just wait around and wait for someone else to take Voldemort's place." Everyone around the table nodded. McGonagall spoke up now.

"Right you are. So here's what we do. Remus? Mad-Eye? I think you two should be the next to try and penetrate their defenses." Mad-Eye nodded but Lupin looked apprehensive.

"Minerva?" he spoke in a husky voice. "Perhaps I should take a raincheck on that considering…" He did not continue.

"Of course, of course." Minerva agreed in understanding. "Tonks? You can go in Remus' place." Her tone was firm and Tonks had no choice but to go along. "Now there also remains the question of the weapon that they are after. Unlike in previous times, this weapon is an actual object yet we are far from able to identify what it is and from Miss Weasley's report yesterday, it is of utmost importance that we find out. The death eaters are anxious to obtain it which means that it is not only powerful and rare but extremely dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands."

"I can help research while I'm here." Lupin said.

"I think it is best he does Minerva." Snape drawled. "Perhaps he and Miss Granger, seeing as they are the most apt and have the longest attention span when it comes to these things," he raked his eyes over Harry and the Weasley boys, "Perhaps they should lead the research. I myself will see if I can do anything to help."

"Severus, your best option is to talk to Lestrange and see if you can weasel anything out of him." Snape looked uneasy.

"Minerva, you know that since the fall of the Dark Lord that my loyalty to the death eaters has been somewhat questionable. Even they know that. But," he continued as he saw McGonagall's stern expression, "they are unaware that I am part of the Order so I will naturally do what I can." McGonagall felt as though a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders but she maintained her steely gaze.

"Charlie Weasley is due back tonight so we shall hold another meeting tomorrow night in which he will no doubt give his reports on his efforts in Romania. As you know, the rest of you all have tasks you have to do, our main priority here is to get as much information as we can through any means possible but remember- " she paused significantly. "We are being watched at all times. Constant vigilance as Alastor says. We must be careful, I cannot stress that enough." The meeting was over and everyone shuffled out of their seats. Molly counted those who were staying for dinner and Hermione noted that Tonks was not among those who would be dining that the Headquarters that night. She caught Ginny's eye and was met with another one of her knowing looks, aware that Hermione had been looking at Tonks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was spent discussing all things that were not mentioned in the meeting. It was as though everyone wanted to keep conversation light and Remus could understand why. He himself was eager to retire to bed, even though it was still far from late. Remembering that he had asked Hermione to meet him in the library, he realized that it would be another late night. After finishing his meal, he waited for Hermione and motioned for them to head upstairs.

"I think we should get started on the research as soon as possible." Hermione blurted as soon as they reached the library. "I already have a list of books in mind that would be useful." Remus smirked at her fervor, she reminded him of himself when he was her age, though much more outgoing.

"You're right. But first I need you to tell me if you can help me with something." Hermione gazed up at him. He smiled at her. "I need you to brew me a dreamless sleeping draught for when I transform." She looked up at him with surprise. "I know…I should be able to do it, but I was never the Potions whiz." She continued to look surprised.

"No it's not that. It's just…why me? Someone else could easily brew it for you."

"I understand your confusion however I must ask this of you. I don't want anyone else to know of my difficulty. I feel as though I can trust you and I can be at peace knowing that you won't fuss over me like the others would. You're a smart woman Hermione, the cleverest of your age."

"You're right Remus. About being able to trust me. I'll brew the potion of course though I must say that I'm flattered that you would consider me." She grinned. "So, the first book that I think we should look at is _Notable Magical Objects: 1100 – 1300_. She perused the shelves of the library before drawing out a large and heavy book.

"Perhaps we should look at it together. Just in case one of us misses anything." Remus didn't want to tell her that he wasn't feeling particularly in the mood for dense reading.

"Good idea." She hauled the text onto her lap and motioned for him to sit beside her. Opening the dusty covers Hermione began to read, Remus leaning over the book as he read with her. After a few minutes she heard a light snore coming from beside her. Lupin had fallen asleep with his head against the couch. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched him. He looked so peaceful lying there and she couldn't resist stroking his sandy hair. There were more flecks of grey than she had remembered but he looked younger as he slept; all the lines of worry in his face fading. A thought flickered into Hermione's head and she transfigured an old cloak into a blanket and placed it over Lupin's sleeping form.

"Goodnight Remus." She whispered as she laid a hand on his cheek before continuing to read.

**How was that? Review and let me know!**


	3. The return of Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did.**

**A/N: Thanks to the people who took the time to review! I really appreciate it – it makes me want to write faster. Here is the next chapter. Again, I would love any constructive criticism and advice on how to make this fic even better! Just to let you know, the following chapters will probably not be updated as soon as these ones. Unfortunately my semester break is over so I have less time to write. I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can though. Cheers.  
**

_**What is and what should never be**_

_**The return of Charlie Weasley**_

Lupin stirred as he felt his left foot beginning to cramp and narrowed his eyes. He recognized the musty smell of old books, coming to the realization that he must have fallen asleep in the library. Trying to lift his foot so that he could stretch it out, he noticed that there was someone else there.

"Lumos." He muttered as he reached for his wand and cast a faint glow from the wand's tip. He pointed his wand down towards his lap where the weight was and was met with a head of shiny brown hair. Hermione, he thought to himself. Lupin came to the conclusion that she must have fallen asleep whilst researching as he spotted the heavy book from last night fallen on the floor. He was reluctant to move her. Not only did she seem to radiate warmth but it was still night time. Still half-asleep, Lupin stared at the girl who was lying on him.

Hermione's chest rose stably as she breathed and there was a serene look on her face, innocence, which in times of wakefulness, was lost. Her hands were strewn across his torso and Lupin became aware of her head on his thigh. Still unable to move around properly, he inched out his foot from beneath her and tried to release the tightness in it before resuming his previous position. Putting out the light from his wand, he was overcome with sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione froze as she felt somebody underneath her and not just anybody. Her former DADA professor. She scrambled up hastily and threw her cloak over her shoulders in a flurry but not before he had woken up.

"Hermione." He croaked and remembering the compromising situation, in which they were placed, felt a blush rise immediately to his cheeks.

"S-sorry Remus. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She stuttered, a similar red tint on her cheeks. Lupin stood up and surveyed his ex- student. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, and her lips were redder than usual but she looked absolutely mortified.

"It's okay Hermione." He chuckled. "There really is no need to apologize. It could have happened to anyone. It wasn't as bad as you make think, quite pleasant even." He regretted his choice of words as soon as they escaped his lips and ran his hand through his hair.

Tonight was the full moon, he was sure he looked positively wolfish and here he was practically hitting on the poor girl. Changing the subject, Lupin asked Hermione about her progress on the research last night to which she merely nodded and mumbled an excuse to leave the library which was now slowly flooding with daylight.

Hermione spent the rest of the day researching, sometimes with the help of Ron or Harry, and only came out during mealtimes. It wasn't as though she was purposely avoiding Remus at all costs she told herself. It was just that he needed the time to himself with his monthly transformation coming up tonight. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack.

"You scared me half to death!" she exclaimed as she turned to face the twins.

"Sorry love, but Order calls." Smirked Fred, or was it George, Hermione thought. She could never really tell. "Oy Georgie, doesn't Hermione here remind you of someone?" Hermione looked frazzled.

"Sure does, dear brother. Especially with her hands on her hips like that and that peeved look on her face. You'd think we'd done something wrong!"

"What?" she snapped, not catching on.

"Well Hermione dear, it's just that you look so much like our mum. It's like I have to swear that I didn't put Bulbadox powder down old Snivellus' robes last meeting." George looked mischievously to his brother. "Or did I?"

"The point is," Fred said, taking Hermione by the arm and leading her to the couch where had had fallen asleep last night, "Cut it out. You know, loosen up a little."

"I don't need to loosen up." Hermione grumbled.

"Sure you do." The twins spoke in unison. "But I know that its hard for you to stop being so wound up," Hermione gave an indignant look but George continued, "So, my dear, dear Hermione, do I have news for you. There is a meeting tonight-"

"An Order meeting, where you'll be able to relax and enjoy some tales from abroad." Fred interrupted.

"And since you _are_ a member of the Order now and not just sitting outside the door with the good ol' extendables, you'll be able to hear the story first hand, in all its glory."

If she wasn't puzzled before by Fred and George's ambiguous comments, Hermione certainly was now.

"What on earth do you two mean?" she cried. "What story?"

"Maybe we should just tell her Fred."

"Boy and they say she's a smart one. Almost as thick as Ronnikins at times." The twins looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh Hermione," George put his arm around her shoulders. "You shouldn't really cover yourself up so much." He said, trying to get a glimpse down her robe to which she pulled it tighter around herself.

"Oh come off it, you know we're only having a joke." Fred laughed before whispering to his brother just loud enough for Hermione to hear. "But have you seen the size of those?"

"What?" she spluttered in reply to the twins' identical grins. "What the hell is going on!" she demanded.

"Charlie's back." They answered with knowing looks and with another crack, they disapparated.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"He came back late last night." Harry explained to Hermione as they sat down for afternoon tea. "He's sleeping in the room next to mine."

"Hey Hermione." Ginny slipped into the chair beside Harry, giving him a peck on the cheek. They had gotten together after Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. A heavy weight being lifted off of his shoulders last year, Harry was finally able to relax a little without the thought of impending doom ever-present on his mind. Ginny was good for him, she remained a positive force in his life, cheering him up whenever he would sink into the same sullen moods as Sirius had only years before.

Hermione couldn't blame him though. The final battle had taken its toll on everyone, she could see it in their eyes, the sparkles missing as they drudged around, trying to return the sense of normalcy in their lives. But for the Order of the Phoenix however, this was not the case. Underground missions were a top priority; every measure was taken to ensure that no death eater would take Voldemort's position. It was a time of unrest for the Order and Hermione barely had the time to stop and mourn the death of her parents.

The first few weeks after the battle, Hermione confined herself to her new room in Grimmauld Place, hardly eating anything, hardly speaking to anyone. It was only after long conversations with Harry that she attempted to continue her life as it was. Or at least try to do something beneficial. It was at this time that they were initiated into the Order, given a sense of purpose, something to fight for. The gleam of hope had returned to her eyes, the thirst for knowledge returning with more force than before. Hermione looked up. Harry and Ginny were now publicly displaying their affection for each other and Hermione felt a longing for that kind of relationship with someone. She hadn't been with someone since the whole fiasco with Ron.

"Oh sorry Hermione." Ginny pulled herself away from Harry. "Didn't mean to gross you out. Hey, where were you last night? You didn't come to bed at all." Harry peered at Hermione as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"I fell asleep in the library actually. It's the only place I've been recently. This research assignment is so important, the quicker we find information about the object they're after the better it'll be."

"Isn't Remus helping you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah he is. Don't worry; he's not shirking off responsibilities." Hermione added in response to Ginny's pointed stare. "It's just too close to the full moon for him to be of any help really."

"Good. Because you work yourself too hard as it is. You really deserve a break." Ginny gave the girl a quick hug.

"Anyway, we're in for an interesting meeting tonight anyway." Harry told them. "I can't wait to hear about what's going on in Romania."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting was arranged to take place after dinner. Those present gathered around the kitchen table as usual but Hermione noticed more than a few absences. Remus was missing though she knew he was too dangerous to be around people at the moment. But not only was he missing, Snape, Tonks and Mad-Eye were not at the table either.

"Mad-eye left with Tonks before dinner." Ginny whispered to Hermione. Ginny was taking Order business with a passion that Hermione had never seen in her before. Aside from the fervor she displayed during Quidditch of course. She was new to the Order, after having been initiated only weeks ago and was soaking in the mystery and action of the group soon enough. Hermione smiled as it had been the same way for her as well.

"Snape's trying to get back in league with the death eaters no doubt." Hermione whispered back, nudging Ginny when Charlie appeared through the doorway. Charlie Weasley looked the same as the last time Hermione saw him. With the exception of a few new burns and scars on his muscular arms, his tanned figure and good-natured smile were unchanged. His hair had almost changed to a dusky reddish brown and he grinned at the two girls.

Ginny leapt into his arms, giving him a crushing hug which he returned as enthusiastically. He flashed his smile at Hermione who smirked. She had always thought of Charlie as a charmer. Not in the way that Sirius must have had been in his younger days, Charlie was too absorbed in his work. But there was something in the way that he grinned that cheered Hermione up no matter how she was feeling. His smile was infectious.

"How's it going Hermione?"

"Good I guess. I gather you're telling us about your adventures in Romania."

"Adventures? Is that what Fred and George have been telling you?" he laughed. "Mine are hardly adventures from what I hear has been happening around here. Well I suppose you'll hear about it in a moment anyway."

McGonagall hurried into the kitchen and spotted Charlie, motioning for him to sit down beside herself.

"Let's get started then shall we?" An air of anticipation filled the room. Charlie cleared his throat, looked around the room and began in his gentle voice.

"Okay. Where do I start?" He let out a sigh.

**A/N: What do you think? Review! I was also contemplating a little Charlie action later on :) ****Do you think I should?**


	4. Charlie's Tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did.**

**A/N: A shout out to all those who reviewed! Here is the next chapter – it's been a little while I know however I have a feeling that the next few chapters are going to be updated very slowly. I was just really excited to post this one up so I rushed to finish it. Again, I would love any constructive criticism and advice on how to make this fic even better! **

_**What is and what should never be**_

_**Charlie's Tale**_

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" McGonagall prompted Charlie, conscious of his dilemma. He had been away for almost a whole year so naturally there would be plenty to tell.

"Right. Okay." He took a deep breath and looked around, aware of the prickling gazes of the fellow members. "It began last year around the end of summer. Mating season for the dragons was about to begin so all the trainers had their hands full. I myself could hardly find a moment to spare with so many of the darn beasts out of control. In short, we needed all the help we could get. Now, my team consists of at least three others and one fellow, his name is Sorin Tomescu, he's a Romanian chap, I noticed began to slip off when he thought we weren't looking.

"Despite what I'd heard from the older guys who knew Tomescu since he started working at the grounds, I never thought that he was by any means dodgy, reminded me of a classmate back at Hogwarts. So, of course, I didn't take much notice of whether or not he was skiving off work, I mean, who am I his boss? Anyway, after a while, work became less of a priority for him, and being the beginning of mating season and all, we were getting tired of him sneaking out.

"One day I followed him. He had left during the middle of his shift and mine had just ended. He slunk through the forest, weaving in and out of the giant trees, I nearly lost my way it was so dense. After about half an hour of walking on his tail, I came to a small clearing, a couple of houses and small shops. Tomescu was still walking, now through a crowded street, kind of like Diagon alley and I remember thinking to myself – who the hell walks so far? He could have just apparated.

"While I was contemplating how stupid his actions were, he turned the corner and disappeared. I noticed just in time and managed to snake my way through the throngs of people in the street, trying to avoid being robbed by a gypsy and have a baby chucked at me." Here, Charlie paused and flashed another one of his grins at Hermione who had been listening so intently to his story she seemed to have missed the humour. "Red hair is not so common over there you see.

"Okay, so I was following this guy for what seemed like three hours, it'd only been one though, and I saw him crouch down in a little alley connected to the street and tap his wand to the cobblestone ground. Then, out of nowhere, a trapdoor appeared and he was hastily opening it. With a spot of quick thinking, I performed a Disillusionment Charm on myself and crept in behind him. Let me tell you, I was not prepared for what I was about to see there. Hundreds of people all standing in a gigantic underground cavern. The walls were bare stone as were the floors and the place had a dank ambiance which was made even more so by groups of candles in niches of the walls, all emitting an eerie glow.

"I got that feeling that I wasn't supposed to be here, but making the impulsive decision that I did, I hadn't thought about how I was going to get out. I tried to blend in of course, acting as though I was just like the many others there. Turned out that it was a meeting I had accidentally attended. Tomescu was now talking to Romanian girl who was accompanied by two burly guys. Then the meeting started. I won't go into all the details, just give you the general gist. Okay, here goes…" If the members of the Order were not paying utmost attention before, they certainly were now.

"Turns out that Voldemort was quite the popular guy. Heaps of Romanians were supportive of the kind of things they preached. All that nonsense about keeping bloodlines pure and stuff. Once they heard that Voldemort was dead courtesy of Harry," Charlie gestured over to him, "they thought that it would be a good idea to continue his plans. Now I know that they can do whatever they want since it's their country and all, but apparently and here is where it gets a little tricky, they plan to spread out all over Europe. From what I gathered, there are several people interested in reviving his practices all over the continent. It's like Voldemort had death eaters in each country and now they all want to have some sort of reunion. Tomescu is one of them." Charlie stopped with a grimace, allowing the others to realize the gravity of the situation. Many had dazed expressions on their faces. Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head.

"It's not all bad though." Charlie spoke up again. "Well at least I hope not. See, since I was privileged to this information, I've been doing some underground work myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Once I heard what had been going on, I've been doing some very nifty coercing if I do say so myself. Trying to persuade people of the real deal behind Voldemort. I've been somewhat lucky. With the attitude towards the gypsies in certain areas, it's been hard to dissuade people of the pure bloodline theory but in general, folks are against the killing of innocent people. So far, I've gathered a group of people passionate to the cause and we've been targeting small groups at a time, trying to find out more information about the meetings of this group. The only problem is this communication line that these bands of death eaters seem to have with each other. Of course, so far, the main concern has been rousing enough followers in each country before trying to convene together. At the moment that is all that I can say. I'll go back to Romania and continue what I've been doing depending on whether you all think it's worth it."

"Charlie, you've done well and I think you're right." McGonagall said after long hesitation. "But we should send others with you. It is hardly a job that you can manage alone. My goodness me, we have a lot on our hands. Everyone seems to be everywhere and it's hard enough to keep track of things as it is without all this new commotion."

"Perhaps if you try to lay out the general information. What is going on and what everyone is doing to contribute, that sort of thing." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Good idea Arthur. Alright. Here is what we know: Lestrange is leading the band of death eaters in England. They are planning some sort of attack in two months. Not only that, they are after a secret object, a weapon that can be used to their advantage. Miss Weasley provided us with this information about the object and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, about the attack. Mad-eye and Tonks are on a mission, trying to gather any crucial information about the attack at this very moment. Severus has been trying to get back in league with the death eaters and I don't envy his task. The death eaters can be very unforgiving. Arthur and Mad-eye have been trying to convert the ministry however, knowing the blind position they take to these sorts of things, it is a slow task.

"So far our priorities have been about informing people and making them aware of what is going on and trying to gather more people on our side through the ministry. Then we have been finding out more information about this attack through the missions every couple of days and through Severus. Remus and Hermione have been trying to find out the nature of this object and locate it should they do so. And now this new information from Charlie." McGonagall sighed and her beady gaze penetrated the air as she thought. Hermione could almost see the wheels turning in her head and she was sure that the rest of them could too.

"I have an idea." Kingsley Shacklebolt let out in his deep baritone voice. McGonagall looked up and nodded at him. "I think that there is no reason to discontinue what we have been doing. I think that it will be beneficial to send Charlie back to Romania in a few weeks after he has rested. I also think that he should be accompanied by his brothers Fred and George and Hagrid. Together they should be able to impact the community not to mention Hagrid will be able to see his favourite creatures." Kingsley gave a small smile. McGonagall nodded slowly.

"Yes. Yes that is a fair idea. They'll be able to keep an eye on things over there while we try and handle things here. Of course we'll assemble again once everyone is present. Bill and Fleur are due to return next week so I think a decision should be made at that time." Everyone nodded dumbly around the table, still stunned by the amount of information they had just received. Hermione could feel Charlie's warm presence hovering around behind her as he stood placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

A sudden thundering against the door startled the party.

"I'll go check who it is." Said Arthur, arming himself with his wand. The air in the room was tense as nobody dared to speak. Hermione heard a slight shuffling and dull thud before voices traveled towards the kitchen. Arthur's face appeared in the doorway followed by that of his eldest son.

"Bill!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, rushing over to hug him. She froze when she saw the alarmed look in his eyes and contorted expression of pain on his weathered face. "What's wrong? You're not supposed to be b-back this early." Mrs. Weasley stammered.

Hermione was sure she heard everyone holding their breaths, the silence deafening as they waited for an answer.

"It's Fleur." Bill whispered, his face going pale. "She's hurt."

**A/N: How's that?! I promise Lupin in the next chapter, I just had to put in some plot to get the story going where I plan on taking it. I can't wait to write the next few chapters. Just a note: anything about the gypsies and Romania – I totally made up. I don't mean to offend anyone with my comments on baby hurling gypsies. Just take it as a joke.**

**Also – I want your opinion here folks: What do you think of the whole Charlie deal? Any ideas on what should happen before he has to go back to Romania?? Let me know – maybe I can put it in! **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Late nights and revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did.**

**A/N: A shout out to those who reviewed! I love you guys! It gives me a lot to go on and lets me know if you guys are liking my fic so far. I've had over a thousand hits so far – it amazes me. Okay, here is the next chapter – and some Remus/Hermione like I said there would be. As always, I would love constructive criticism and advice on how to make this fic even better! **

_**What is and what should never be**_

_**Late nights and revelations**_

Hermione stared at Fleur's lifeless body which was now placed on her bed. She was deathly white but Hermione could hear short shallow breaths as she struggled to breath.

"She's stable for now but too fragile to move." Bill stated. He did not go on to explain how she had gotten in this condition. Lines of worry crowded his young face and he looked beaten and haggard.

"We can't take her to Saint Mungo's." Harry pointed out, looking equally as worried. "She's too weak to move and sidelong apparition is out of the question."

"I'll ask Remus to take a look at her in the morning." Spoke McGonagall. "I think its time we all got some rest." And with that she left the headquarters, Kingsley following behind her. Mrs. Weasley tried to usher her children to bed but they seemed too fixated on the sleeping girl's form.

"Off you go kids. We'll look after her, not to worry." She patted them all on the head and forced a smile on her face. Ginny yawned in response and one by one they slowly trudged off to their respective beds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay in her bed that night, unable to let sleep fade away the events of that night. So much had happened in the last few days that it seemed as though she was standing amidst of a blur. After deciding that she was far too tense to sleep, Hermione crawled out of bed, clad in a pair of cotton pajama shorts and a camisole and tip-toed into the bathroom.

A bath would calm her down and no doubt by the time she was back in bed, she'd be more relaxed. At least that's what she hoped would happen. She padded towards the bathroom door, too caught up in her own thoughts to hear the light sound of running water coming from within. She opened the door, stepped inside and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander off. She pulled up the camisole slowly towards her head…

"Hey!" Hermione's eyes flew open in shock, her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. She opened her mouth in surprise and immediately felt her cheeks burn. In the bath tub before her sat Charlie Weasley, in all his glory and Hermione could not move her eyes away. His hair stuck up in all directions and trickles of water ran down his neck, his broad chest and towards his abdomen. Hermione had the decency not to let her gaze travel any further south. Charlie simply smirked at her obvious embarrassment, clearly unfazed by his nudity.

"Well, I had never imagined this particular scenario to be played out in real life." He said chuckling. "The deer caught in headlights look really works for you by the way." Hermione closed her mouth and gulped.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were in here!" she stammered, covering her eyes with her hand and grappling for the door handle. Charlie stepped out the bath, causing a lot of the water to splash out onto the tiled floor and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"You can open your eyes you know." Charlie let out a laugh and guided her hand towards the door knob, his eyes still on her. "It's too bad it was an accident." He drawled close to her ear before making his way back to his bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin opened his eyes, his breathing harsh and ragged. Sweat dripped from his pores, casting a dull sheen over his pallid torso. He rose off the ground and drew back the curtains in his room, letting in the pale sunlight filter through the window. Lupin unbolted the door after slipping on a pair of pants and padded along the thick carpeted hallway. He entered the kitchen to make himself some hot tea but found that he was unable to have the moments of solitude he craved. Not that he didn't mind Hermione's presence. Far from that. It was just that he would have preferred her not to see him in his current state. The young witch was sitting at the table staring at the space in front of her, off in a daze. Her eyes were clouded with concern and the manner in which she was repeatedly biting her bottom lip was almost hypnotizing. She looked anxious, her hair wild and untamed.

"Okay who died?" Lupin asked with a small smile however when Hermione didn't meet his smile with one of her own as she would have usually done, Lupin tensed.

"Fleur's hurt." She stated. Lupin, puzzled started to pace around the room.

"But they're not supposed to be back yet, at least another few days-" he began but was cut off by Hermione.

"Their return was sudden but she was injured. McGonagall wanted you to have a look at it. They arrived just after the meeting last night."

"Of course. I'll go right away." Lupin turned to leave the kitchen.

"She's sleeping at the moment. I just checked on her before I came down. Go a little later on. Until then I can tell you what happened last night." Lupin sat down and Hermione sighed. It did not take her long to launch into the unexpected news that Charlie had brought them. Hermione ignored the image she had seen mere hours ago and thoroughly explained the details of his story, pausing to let Lupin ask questions where necessary.

"You know what this means don't you?" she asked finally. Lupin gulped and nodded.

"We don't have much time left. If they are planning the attack in two months and they need the object…" He trailed off.

"They have the head start on us too seeing as they know what they are after. And now all this with the death eater reunion. It's all interlinked. No doubt they'll use it during their little convention." The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, each with their own thoughts.

"How come you're up at this hour?" Lupin asked.

"Couldn't sleep. How come you are?"

"Same."

"You look terrible you know." Hermione pointed out with a slight grin. Lupin smiled in return. She had said similar words only a few days ago.

"I know." Lupin eyed the girl in front of her, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he had never seen her in such little clothing. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and rose swiftly to make that cup of tea he had come downstairs for. The early morning sun reflected against him as he moved and Hermione observed each muscle ripple under his skin as he moved, emphasizing his sinewy form. He cleared his throat nervously and turned around. Hermione's brows were slightly furrowed and her gaze was a knife, piercing into him. She smiled when she saw him watching her and stood up.

"Here. I'll give you a hand." She walked over beside him and put the kettle on the stove. Lupin had never been more conscious of their close proximity in all the time he had spent with the young woman. He could almost feel the compassion radiating off her. His hand reached for a cup across the bench top, the same one Hermione had chosen to pick up, causing their hands to collide. They both looked at each other and grinned.

"You take it." He offered.

"Thanks. Maybe you should check on Fleur now." Lupin nodded and led the way into the French girl's room, Hermione following close behind. She was still sleeping but her there were dark circles under her eyes, illuminated by her almost translucent skin. Lupin checked her vitals and began examining her arm.

"It was a dark curse. A lot of the muscle has degenerated although Bill's done a fair job of patching up her arm given the strength of the curse. She's lost a reasonable amount of blood however." He whispered to Hermione who was peering over his crouching form. She watched as Lupin's hands checked Fleur for any more traces of the curse, handling her limp form with utmost care. Hermione couldn't help think what it might feel like if Lupin's calloused fingers were running across _her_ skin with such care but forced herself to abandon such thoughts. Now was neither the time nor place.

"Remus?" called a gruff voice from the hallway. Lupin turned towards Mad-eye who had just appeared to have returned. "I need a word with you."

"Hermione, tell McGonagall that Fleur will be fine eventually but that she needs as much rest as she can get." Hermione nodded and left the room to send an owl to her former transfigurations professor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Hermione had owled McGonagall; everyone else had woken up and was seated in the kitchen for breakfast. She chose a seat next to Ron and Harry, trying to avoid Charlie's eye, still embarrassed by the incident late last night. That didn't stop him sending over knowing looks over the table however, much to the puzzlement of Ron and Harry who had no idea what was going on.

"Hermione, where have you been these days?" Ron spoke, his spoonful of porridge hovering near his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're always off somewhere." Harry said softly.

"You know I have to keep researching."

"Yeah I know. But even when you're here you're not. You daze off so often. I understand of course, its just, well, we're here if you need us Hermione."

"Yeah, what Harry said." Hermione smiled at her two best friends.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me. But honestly, I didn't know I was off with the fairies all the time." She laughed.

"Do you want to play some Quidditch after breakfast?" asked Ron who had now finished his breakfast.

"No thanks. Maybe another time. I'm just too tired."

"Okay then. But if you change your mind, you know where to find us." He grinned at her and thumped Harry on the back. "Come on mate, before mum sets us with more chores." Hermione watched the two men leave. The war had changed them so much yet they were still the same boys they were when she had met them, still managing to find the time to have fun given the seriousness of the situation. Hermione's thoughts wandered to Mad-eye. She was unsure why he wanted to speak to Remus but she figured that it wasn't any of her business. Secrets were abundant these days…

A shuffling of footsteps caught Hermione's attention. Charlie had risen from his seat with his plate in his hand.

"You done?"

"Huh?"

"Eating. Are you finished?" Hermione looked down at her empty plate and nodded.

"Here. I'll get that." He reached down over her shoulder just as she stood up, hitting him in the face. "Fuck!" he yelled.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" She exclaimed as she saw tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm fine. The tears are just a reflex, you hit my nose. I'm fine."

"I didn't break it did I? Here, let me clean that up." She muttered a spell that stopped the blood that was now pouring from his nose.

"Thanks. No I don't think it's broken."

"Oh good." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, unaware that Charlie was now only millimeters from her.

"Hermione," He said, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her closer to him.

"Hmm?" Her face was flushed and her head was spinning slightly. Charlie leaned down and brushed his lips across Hermione's, his hand trailing down her neck. Hermione closed her eyes, starting to give into his ministrations.

"Hermione?" The pair quickly broke apart and Hermione saw Lupin's figure appearing in the doorway. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion at the girl in front of him. He had not seen what was going on but judging from Hermione's beet red face that something definitely was. Charlie was now facing the sink and preparing to do the dishes with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Will you come with me? I have something important to tell you." Hermione nodded and followed him quickly out the door; eager to get away from what may have had been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

"What is it Remus?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my room. The less people know that better." He motioned vaguely towards Tonk and Ginny who were chatting in the corridor. Lupin had quickened his pace and Hermione found that she practically had to jog to keep up with him.

"This must be important."

"It is." He stated once they reached his bedroom. Closing the door behind them, Lupin grabbed Hermione's shoulders and looked at her, his eyes bright and shining.

"What is-"

"Hermione. I know what the death eaters are after. I know what the object is."

**How was that? Review review review!**


	6. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did.**

**A/N: I love reviewers! And FINALLY- here is the next chapter! I've been so busy I've hardly had time to sit down and write. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long and don't worry, I'm far from giving up on this fic. I'm so excited I can actually post this up now. Please review and let me know what you think.**

_**What is and what should never be**_

_**Goodbyes**_

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What? How?" she spluttered, growing more irate at Lupin's grin.

"We don't have much time however. We have to leave as soon as possible. And I think that it's best if we told no one exactly what we're doing."

"That's all well and good but at least tell me what exactly we're doing." She cried.

"Shh." Lupin hissed. "Pack your bags. We should try to leave tonight if possible, perhaps even earlier." He paced around the room frantically as if only realizing how risky their expedition was going to be. "I'll explain to you this afternoon, after you're done packing. I also think that we may have to travel as muggles on various legs of the journey. I also don't know how long we'll be away. It could be weeks. And that's if we manage to get the damn thing…"

"Remus. You're rambling." Hermione stated. He paused and gave a shy smile.

"I suppose I am aren't I?" He looked back at her. "I'm just so anxious about this. It's highly dangerous, no one will know where we are, it will just be you and me. Not the greatest choice for company I admit but…"

"Remus. It will be fine. I'm sure of it. And as for you being bad company, you give yourself less credit than you deserve." Hermione smirked. "I'll go pack my things and say goodbye to everyone."

"Don't tell them-"

"Where I'm going?" Hermione sighed. "Don't worry about it. I know what we're in for." She smiled as she exited his bedroom before muttering to herself. "At least I hope I do."

Lupin watched the young witch as she walked out. She appeared together but Lupin knew she must have been going mental inside. He had let on about the object without telling her a single thing about it; she was pretty much in the dark. How she managed to keep her composure, he would never know. All he knew was that they had little time to waste at Headquarters and he was going to have to see McGonagall immediately. It was best not to draw to much attention to their departure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione called out at the flying pair as she watched them whiz past on their brooms. After the boys came to a halt, she dragged them indoors.

"Oi! I will not be manhandled!" cried Ron, his clothes covered in dirt.

"Listen. I've got something important to tell you." Hermione whispered. She walked into Harry and Ron's room and sat down. "I have to leave." She stated simply.

"Why?" Harry asked, his round glasses lopsided on his face.

"Order business."

"Oh come off it Hermione, you're acting like mum. You can tell us what." Hermione looked around.

"Fine. We know what the object is. Well Remus does. I don't know anything about it yet." Hermione let on, masking her annoyance at the last fact. "We have to leave tonight. I can't give you any more details than that. One, because I really don't know myself, two, because it's too dangerous."

"How long are you going away for?" Harry asked. Ron looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know." She whispered, her voice croaking. Hermione stood up and looked at the boys. She felt a sense of understanding come over them. "I'll miss you." She reached over and hugged the two.

"So you and Remus are going on this dangerous, secret mission?" Ron said. Hermione nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. "I'll send you owls whenever I can." She gazed up at them, cursing the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Aw, don't get teary on me." Ron smiled. He kissed her on the cheek. "We'll meet again." Hermione laughed, tears now running down her cheeks, and hit him playfully. She was not going to see them for a while. The worst part was not knowing how long it would be, not knowing if they were going to be alright when she got back.

"Now I have to go tell Ginny." She told them with a shaky voice.

"Yeah good luck with that too." Harry grinned as he hugged her once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't know when you'll be back?!" Ginny shrieked as Hermione broke the news to her.

"Shush! I don't want everyone to hear!" She jabbed Ginny with her finger causing the younger woman to leap up off the bed they were both sitting on.

"Hear what?" Charlie poked his head through the crack of the bedroom door. "Sorry. All the shouting. I couldn't resist."

"Great. Just great. Now the whole order is going to know!" Hermione cried exasperatedly.

"Know what?" Charlie asked.

"Hermione's leaving." Ginny muttered. "Doesn't know when she'll be back." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You are?" Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Hmm." He walked into the room and began fidgeting with the end of his shirt. "Hermione, when you're done talking to Ginny, can I uh… have a word with you?" Hermione looked up at him quizzically before nodding and sat down on the bed once more.

"Oh take her now. I'm done talking." Ginny muttered, waving her hand in a shooing motion towards the door.

"Gin? Don't do this to me. If I had a choice in the matter you know I would never leave."

"Please. You're dying to go on this mission. I would be too. All the excitement of finding this secret object, traveling to Merlin knows where with the hunky ex-DADA professor." Ginny could not help but let out a tiny chuckle at this last point.

"Hunky?" Hermione grinned and raised her eyebrows. "Are you…serious?"

"Oh come off it. I know you think so too. The entire witch population thought so too at one point. Its just you know…you find out he's a werewolf and boom! Not so hunky anymore. Poor man has been stigmatized due to an unfortunate condition though we all wonder if being a werewolf has enhanced things other than his heightened sense of smell if you know what I mean…" Ginny winked.

"Okay stop." Charlie interrupted, looking horrified. "That is just way too much information for me to handle. Besides, aren't you with Harry? Don't you think he'd find it odd not to mention tremendously _disturbing_ to know that you fantasize about a man old enough to be his father?"

"I was only kidding you git." A dreamy expression clouded the woman's face. "After all, who could compare to his inches…"

"Shut up, shut up!" Hermione yelled, covering her ears. "Now _that_ is something I do not want to know about." She stood up. "Anyway, if we're done here, I have a few things to do before I go. Ginny, I'll write to you whenever I can, keep you completely posted in a subtle way. I'm talking what I ate during the day, strange looking people in the street, and proclamations of love…that sort of thing."

"You write her proclamations of love?" Charlie asked incredulously, a slight smile twinkling in his eyes. "Now what do I have to do to deserve that sort of treatment, I'll never know."

"So Ginny," Hermione continued, ignoring the male Weasley, "You'll be posted and I hope you stay safe. Charlie." She turned to him finally. "Let's talk. In my room if that's okay?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

The pair sat down in Hermione's room.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Us." Charlie said simply, his eyes resting on the witch in front of him.

"Us? There's an us? I didn't think the thing such as us existed. And if you're referring to that thing that happened in the morning, well, you've got some explaining to do mister."

"Me? It was a two-sided thing you know." Hermione smiled at him.

"I know. But honestly. What is going to happen? I mean, I'm leaving tonight and you're going to go back to Romania soon enough."

"Hermione, you know I'm attracted to you right?" Charlie ran his calloused fingers along her the palm of her hand, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She nodded.

"Charlie. I just don't know how it's going to work." He paused and looked at her.

"Hermione, is something holding you back? I mean apart from the problems of us being in the same place at the same time. Is there…someone else?"

"No." she replied. "But…it's just not the right time you know? Don't think that it can never happen because it can. Just not now."

"Okay. I understand. I'll always be there though. Waiting…" he pouted.

"You are purposely trying to make this harder for me aren't you?" Hermione cried as he smiled at her teasingly.

"I just want you to know what you'll be missing." With that, he leaned forward and kissed her gently, tracing his fingers down her arms. Hermione felt as though she was sinking into bliss yet she could not shake the tugging at her stomach. It felt right yet there was something missing. The passion was there naturally, but it wasn't the heart wrenching, nauseating desire that she had often read about in her mother's old romance novels. Still it was nice. Surely that counts for something right? Hermione thought. After what seemed like ages, they finally pulled apart. Both were breathing heavily.

"I think we missed lunch." Hermione spoke. "I was supposed to have packed by now."

"You should go do that." Charlie said, turning to leave.

"Listen, I'd rather you didn't tell anyone about you and me." He nodded before standing in front of her door.

"Bye. Be careful."

"You too." Hermione turned the doorknob, taken back to find Lupin standing inches away from the door. She felt her cheeks grow hot as Charlie left.

"You should have knocked." She told him after the Weasley had gone.

"I didn't want to disturb you." He said softly. "You weren't at lunch."

"I know. I've just been saying goodbye."

"I see." He stated, looking around her room. "Have you packed?" Hermione cleared her throat.

"Uh…not yet, I was just about to get around to doing that. You can help me if you want." She poked her tongue out at him, causing him to smirk.

"I suppose if you want me to." He shrugged. The pair began to gather things in the middle of Hermione's bed, things they needed, things they'd find useful.

"Should I take this? Will it be hot where we are going?" Hermione said after almost half an hour had passed. She held up a simple white cotton dress to her body. Lupin shuffled around uneasily, a provocative image of Hermione wearing the dress came to his mind.

"Light layers I think." He gulped. "But that's a nice dress. Take it if you want to."

"Thanks. I think I will." They continued to pack Hermione's things in silence; Lupin would feel his heart beat a little faster anytime Hermione would reach over his shoulder to pick something up off the ground.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "You should eat." She nodded her head.

"I'm fine." After they were done, Hermione sat on her bed. "Remus. Tell me about the object now." He sighed and sat next to her after she locked the bedroom door and placed silencing charms on the room. Hermione could feel the air change as he prepared to speak.

"Okay. Well, as you may or may not have noticed, Mad-eye wanted to speak with me earlier today. He and Tonks had overheard something at the mansion last night about the object. They didn't mention any clues as to its whereabouts but they did mention what it was." Lupin took a deep breath.

"Go on."

"It's called the Lorttnock orb. It's an ancient magical object and roughly about the size of a snitch. The basic principle of the orb is mind control. No one knows exactly who created it, but that it's a highly powerful thing."

"But why would the death eaters want a mind controlling orb? Why not just use the Imperius curse?" Hermione asked.

"Because some witches and wizards are able to fight off the Imperius curse. The orb offers no resistance to it. Not even the most powerful witch or wizard can withstand its power. Now I know you're wondering why there aren't masses of power hungry magical folk hunting its hiding place." Lupin spoke as he watched Hermione think. "It was thought to be destroyed approximately five hundred years ago. There have been many eye witness accounts in books that saw its obliteration that crushed several rumors that it was simply lost. The fact that the death eaters are searching it with such desperation means that it must still exist."

"So this Lorttnock orb is some freakish mind control device which still exists somewhere and we don't know where in the world it is but we have to find it before they do?"

"Precisely." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Just excellent."

"But," Lupin lifted Hermione's chin from her hands and looked at her. "I have a clue about where we might find it." Hermione's pupils grew at his words. "I'm hesitant to even say it. Not that I don't trust your charming abilities." He leant closer towards her, trying to fight the distracting vanilla scent that she smelled of. "The orb currently resides in the home of muggle." He whispered.

"You're joking." She whispered back. "A muggle who doesn't even know what it truly is, just thinks it's a pretty ball?" He nodded. "But there are billions of muggles. How do you know which country he or she is in?"

"That's where my knowledge is not so exact. But I have been doing some research."

"They wouldn't have that sort of information in books Remus."

"I know that. I've been reading through some of Dumbledore's journals."

"He knew where it was?" Hermione cried in a whisper.

"He had is theories. And you and I both know that his theories tend to be quite accurate. I burnt those journals." He added after seeing the distressed look on Hermione's face. "But I made a copy of the rest of his notes with the exception of those passages." Lupin added again after seeing the even more worried expression Hermione wore.

"Good. I would have strangled you if you had burnt those without making a back up." She hissed. "Okay. So where are we headed to tonight?"

"I'll let you know once we leave."

"You're not going to tell me where we're going until we're on our way?" Hermione raised her voice.

"We have to catch the train to the edge of the border and travel by ship from there. We are leaving the country."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner came quickly and before they knew it, Hermione and Lupin were sneaking out of Headquarters, traveling cloaks bound tightly around their muggle attire to ward off the crisp night air. They apparated to Kings Cross Station and boarded the train to Folkestone. The pair sat down in one of the compartments, Lupin handing Hermione a steaming cup of coffee and taking one for himself off the food trolley.

He sat next to her and sipped from his cup.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going _now_?" She asked, the frustration of not knowing causing her to snap. Lupin merely chuckled. "Europe."

"I figured. But where in Europe?"

"Our first destination is France."

"First destination." Hermione questioned.

"Hermione have you ever been to Germany?" Lupin asked, his voice less hoarse than usual. He turned to smile at her. Hermione leant her head back against the headrest and beamed, watching the train speed past the rolling hills of the countryside.

**How was that? Shall I continue on the track that I am on? Review and let me know!**


End file.
